Time to make things right
by xann-blackstar
Summary: Misty is given time to stop two deaths can she do it? (rateing to be safe swearing later on)
1. chapter one

I stared at the box. The wrapping paper was faded but not torn the little puppy dog faces staring up at me still happily.  
  
I used to love dogs I remember smiling sadly  
  
It was an unopened present from my thirteenth birthday they day my brother Bob Sheldon was murdered and also the day my father committed suicide.  
  
I didn't cry over them any more. It isn't that I don't miss them It's just that I don't have the tears for them anymore they're wasted on petty things. things that a twenty six year old woman shouldn't be crying over.  
  
I read the tag attached to It again for what seems like the millionth time  
  
To my baby girl:  
  
Misty  
  
From your loving daddy.  
  
Don't open until thirteen years has passed or unless of emergency.  
  
Thirteen years..  
  
Thirteen long torturous years not knowing why my father did it or why my brother was murdered wait scratch that I did know why: he was a Soc.   
  
There was a bitter grin upon my face.  
  
I wonder sometimes If things back in Tulsa are still the same  
  
Greasers and Socs at each others throats  
  
Hate crimes, jumpings, socy girls liken greasy guys but never telling anyone.  
  
Well maybe not everyone for that last one but It certainly applied to me  
  
I stroked the package and looked at my watch it was three o'clock in the morning the very moment I was born I began to tear the paper off of the package slowly deliberately  
  
I opened the cardboard box inside and found a note in my fathers hand writing It was simple yet a real tear jerker  
  
"sorry"  
  
I took the note out and there was a box. With four numbers on it  
  
"one nine six zero"  
  
I read them out loud and the looked up jumping as a car honked at me I jumped and ran out of the road  
  
Wait what was I doing in the road?  
  
I looked around and then down at myself.  
  
I nearly screamed I was dressed in a plaid skirt and a pink fuzzy sweater my hands went to my head and found my hair in the style I wore it when I was twelve pulled back with two braids hanging down  
  
I wanted to scream but I sort of understood all this.  
  
My father had always been into all of this paranormal stuff in fact that was his job. A paranormal investigator. He made great money and always gave the best birthday presents weird one for sure but good ones.  
  
Fir my twenty six one he had given me time I understood it. He gave me time to save him and bob time to make things right.. But why?  
  
Why would my father a suicidal man give me time to bring him back if he wanted to die??  
  
I didn't know and couldn't figure it out all I knew was I wanted tog et to my house and see my dad but first I had other things to do I looked at my watch It was   
  
2:28!  
  
Crap I had to move fast my brother was murdered at 2:30 in some park I looked up and smacked myself on the head there was a park right in front of me, and my brother was slowly advancing on two guys. 


	2. chapter two

I ran over to the park my brother had beaten me there and he was holding a boys head under the water all of his stupid friends were laughing  
  
I hated my brothers friends at that moment and I knew they were drunk  
  
My brother always got drunk I hated beer as a result of that cause bob he was a really good person.  
  
But alcohol made him do bad things one time when I was about ten, I think. he and I got into a fight while he was drunk all I remember is I went to the hospital.   
  
He had apologized over and over and I still loved him   
  
A kid behind my brother was standing up he had a blade in his hand.  
  
He was going to kill my brother. By now I had reached the scene and I shoved the boy out of my way with all my strength. He hit the ground hard and his blade went flying.  
  
I then proceeded to yank my brother off the boy he was trying to kill  
  
"bob Fucking Sheldon what In all the Hells do you think you are fucking DOING?"  
  
He looked at me for a second as if he didn't remember who I was  
  
"Misty?!"  
  
"Bob you Idiot you and your friends get in your fucking car and go the fuck back HOME!"  
  
He sort of just stood there and looked at me l as a kid I never would have said anything like that to him but being an adult changes you and you learn that you deserve a little respect.  
  
"and if I don't get in the car"  
  
He didn't seem to notice his buddies had followed my orders  
  
"if you don't get in the car then I'll just have to tell Cherry whose name you call in your sleep wont I?"  
  
I asked sweetly. Even if I was a twenty six year old I was in a thirteen year olds body I figure that gives me an excuse to act thirteen  
  
His face paled  
  
"you slut you wouldn't!!"  
  
I smiled slyly  
  
" well lets see who's the slut me or Carrie?"  
  
He didn't respond to this he just walked back to his car and drove off I grinned happily one death stopped one to go. I looked at my watch it read  
  
2:35  
  
Holy crap! That whole episode took me five minutes! I didn't have a lot of time to get over to my house then my dad died at 3:00 and I had to walk over to the west side I looked up at the two guys staring at me sort of dumb struck  
  
"I know this is going to sound weird and all but could ya'll do my just one lil teeny favor and helping me out I need a ride back to the west side?"  
  
the guys sort of stared at me still until one of them finally said  
  
"are you nuts?"  
  
"NO I am not NUTS as you so SWEETLY put it I need to stop my fathers DEATH before 3:00 so if you would be so kind as to HELP ME!!"  
  
The guys eyes got wide and I realized who I was talking to it was pony boy curtis. The greaser I had had a crush on he was to old for me but man was he hot!  
  
He nodded  
  
"all right fine two bit has a car come on jonny"  
  
His friend had gotten up after I had knocked him down and he was searching for his switch still he'd apparently found it because he had his hand in his back pocket I glared at him  
  
"don't even think of killing me or even threatening me with that thing bucko 'cause you'll have another thing coming to you"  
  
He looked surprised at my choice of words and a little scared too but I didn't care as I followed pony   
  
I had bigger problems. 


	3. chapter three

I followed pony boy all over The east side it seemed like that anyways. But I was prepared to follow this guy to the end of the world. Even if my crush was thirteen years ago and I was twenty six or scratch that twelve. He was a looker.  
  
Finally we stopped in front of a ratty looking house pony turned to look at me  
  
"just let me do all the talking"  
  
He said I nodded showing I would be totally quiet. And he rand the doorbell  
  
A tall guy with rusty side burns opened it  
  
"heya pon sup?"  
  
His speech was slurred and I could tell he was slightly drunk I stepped behind pony boy a little so he wouldn't see me. I was a little scared of him even if I was much older I was still in a twelve year olds body.  
  
The guy noticed me anyways  
  
"hey pon what little broad ya go there??"  
  
"no one she's just a friend and needs a ride to the Westside"  
  
Two bits face got cold  
  
"pony what you doing hanging out with Socs? I thought you were better than that?!"  
  
I stepped out from behind him  
  
"I'm sorry I can't help where I was born into please Two bit I've gotta catch a ride so I can Stop my dad from killing himself!!"  
  
I said it all in one breath and looked at him pleadingly  
  
He sighed and I hoped it was a sigh of defeat  
  
"why? Do I always fall for the blondes why?" he muttered to himself as he disappeared inside  
  
He came back out and bounded down the steps  
  
"well come on I aint got all night and sounds like you don't either!"  
  
I smiled and wordlessly followed him to his old souped up car.  
  
***   
  
The car ride was mostly Silent but for two bit asking me for where I needed to go. I told him to take me too 121 maple street.  
  
And he drove off in silence.   
  
I lived out of the socy neighborhoods down a road with only three houses on it ours is the only one occupied. I knew for a fact no one would be home as two bit parked the car in our driveway I jumped out and looked around frantically.  
  
How did dad die again? I couldn't remember I had tried not to all my life and now I needed to.  
  
I hated Irony right at that moment  
  
Finally I looked to the top of the house where my dad was standing  
  
"DADDY!!"  
  
I screamed and he looked at me a little shocked  
  
"Misty?"  
  
He asked   
  
"Misty I'm sorry…" 


	4. chapter four

He bent his knees about ready to jump  
  
"DADDY PLEASE DON'T!!!!"  
  
I screamed so loud I was sure the people in town could hear me  
  
"Daddy I used what you gave me why would you give it to me if I couldn't stop you!!??"  
  
I shouted tears were streaming down my face as I stared up at my father about to plunge to his death off the roof of our three story house.  
  
He paused and looked down at me  
  
"when did you open it?"  
  
He asked slowly  
  
"at three o'clock on my twenty six birthday it was thirteen years just like the card said daddy just like it said!!"  
  
I was slightly hysterical at this point I couldn't loose him not now not after I had saved Bob and worked so goddamned hard to try and save him I couldn't loose him!!! I wouldn't loose him If he died I died with him.  
  
He looked at me and straightened up  
  
"I told myself I wouldn't do it if someone anyone, came to stop my and I wont baby I wont."  
  
He climbed down the ladder and wrapped me up in a hug a tight one just like the ones I used to remember  
  
"misty baby It's time to go home now I love you and I'll see you there"  
  
With that I didn't feel his arms anymore and I was back in my apartment just like it was before with several different things  
  
For one there were wedding pictures on the wall. And pictures of children too pictures of my family all together not just me and mum I couldn't help but wonder how much the time my father gave me had changed my life. I guessed a lot.  
  
I guess Time really can heal all wounds  
  
I thought smiling and looking at a wedding picture of me and Pony boy with him and dad both kissing either of my cheeks.  
  
I guess it really, really can… 


End file.
